


Идеальных не бывает

by storytellerj



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerj/pseuds/storytellerj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Удивительным было то, что голос шмыгнувшего носом голубоглазого шатена не отзывался эхом в голове Стайлса, как это было обычно. А на попытки как-то настроиться на волну его мыслей отзывалась лишь всё та же одинокая пустота. Или soulmate!AU, где ты можешь читать мысли каждого человека... или всё же имеются исключения?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеальных не бывает

**Author's Note:**

> На конкурс http://vk.com/ffqls

Гарри поначалу не задумывался над удивительной способностью, которой обладал: кем и зачем она была дана ему, есть ли она у других людей, часто ли они ей пользуются — всё это его ни капельки не интересовало. Просто как-то так исторически сложилось, что в один прекрасный день его собственные мысли словно насильно вытеснил чужой голос, неизвестный, непохожий на голоса его родственников и друзей, канючащий и жалующийся на хлещущий дождь. Тогда у ещё пятнадцатилетнего Гарри ноги подкосились от страха, а сердце быстро-быстро забилось в груди от страха: кто это залез в его голову? Неужто он в таком юном возрасте начинает сходить с ума?

Определённо, это ему не понравилось, но, по правде говоря, в итоге особого значения этому он не придал. Списал на недосып. Но когда этот голос стал пробираться в его голову чаще, нагло занимая место испуганно разбегающихся мыслей, Гарри решил твёрдо, раз и навсегда, выяснить, что вообще такое с ним происходит.

Собственно, так он познакомился с одиноко мёрзнущим на остановке у своего дома Зейном, всего-навсего предложив ему зонт. Тогда и прояснилась вся ситуация: Гарри мог читать мысли.

 — Чувак, ты слышал о теории родственных душ? — Зейн впервые заговорил об этом всего лишь через неделю после их знакомства.

Гарри, конечно же, слышал про это. И не то чтобы он не верил в неё раньше, а сейчас в нём проснулась куда большая уверенность в её правдивости — нет, просто он, и не настраиваясь на ход мыслей Зейна, понимал, к чему тот клонит.

Соулмейты, как когда-то ему рассказали — это предназначенные друг другу не кем-то, а самой судьбой два человека. Если углубляться в само определение — это душа, разделенная на два тела. И, в общем-то… Гарри улыбнулся кареглазому мальчишке: возможно, его способность читать мысли Зейна и должна была быть показателем того, что они и есть те самые родственные души?

Только вот едва-едва построенная в его голове собственная теория о том, почему они с Маликом являются соулмейтами, вдребезги разбилась в тот момент, когда Гарри стал слышать в своей голове не только его голос, но и десятки, и сотни чужих. Не могло же, в конце концов, быть так, что он, юный парень — соулмейт для _каждого_ из жителей своего городка!

 — Да ладно тебе, — Зейн вздыхал и мечтательно оглядывался по сторонам, видимо, и сам утратив веру в то, что кем-то для Гарри может являться. — Я тоже твои мысли слышу. Я тоже думал, что это судьба так развлекается. А оно видишь как вышло…

Всё, проясняясь, постепенно становилось на свои места: Гарри осознал, что не один он может читать мысли буквально _кого угодно_. И это стало действительно классным развлечением, особенно если касалось знакомства: сидит перед ним милая девушка и думает о своём любимом пирожном — а Гарри уже ненавязчиво приглашает её в кафе, проклинает кто-то мысленно плохую погоду — а Гарри уже раскрывает над бедолагой свой большой зонт. И в отношениях, которые почему-то (Гарри тут недоумевал, почему) оказывались удивительно короткими, было легко и просто: желания второй половинки угадывались в буквальном смысле с полувзгляда. Встречались Стайлсу и люди, которые, как он понял, даже и не знали о том, что в них генетически заложена способность чтения мыслей — и с ними было ещё интереснее, ещё приятнее было удивлять их подарками, видя на лицах неподдельное изумление и искреннюю радость, но…

Всё это было _не то_.

Гарри долго не понимал, что же не так. Осознание сонно ворочалось где-то на задворках сознания, копошилось в обрывках мыслей и никак не собиралось в единое целое. Казалось бы, что может быть лучше возможности угодить тому, кто лежит рядом с тобой, возможности знать его наизусть, возможности выполнить любой его каприз? — _что-то было_ , и Гарри честно не мог понять, что именно.

В итоге безуспешные (как ему казалось) попытки были брошены, а их место заняла необъяснимая и неописуемая по размерам тоска: _как найти среди всех этих настолько похожих в своих желаниях людей своего соулмейта?_

Может, он уже упустил его? А может, ещё и не встретил? И даже если встреча ещё впереди — как понять, что это именно он, именно _тот самый_?

 — Ты поймёшь, — говорила мать и гладила его, хмурящегося, по буйным кудрям, со временем превращающимся в спадающие на плечи крупные тёмные кольца волос. — Ты почувствуешь это. Всем сердцем. Всем своим существом.

Но он уже сотни раз _чувствовал_ , что этот человек, идеально подходящий ему во взгляде на мир, не требующий многого, с такими банальными и вместе с этим милыми желаниями — _тот самый,_ и сотни раз _ошибался._

Пока однажды не наткнулся на звенящую пустоту в чужой голове, в то же мгновение, ослепительной звездой ухнувшее куда-то в вечность, встретившись взглядом с пронзительно голубыми глазами поморщившегося словно от боли парня.

 — Извини, у тебя… Не найдётся таблетки? Обезболивающего? — незнакомец надавил обоими пальцами на виски, словно его голову действительно сжала в тиски невероятно сильная боль, а Гарри лишь шире распахнул глаза в удивлении. — Чёрт возьми, ты не слышишь меня?  
 — Я… — Гарри спохватился, а в собственной голове возмущённо жужжала одна только мысль: почему он не может уловить состояние парня напротив, почему не может прочесть его мыслей? _Почему там, в его голове, просто полная пустота?_  — У меня… Есть… — он прикусил язык — не хватало ещё начать заикаться — и подрагивающими пальцами расстегнул сумку через плечо.

Удивительным было то, что голос шмыгнувшего носом голубоглазого шатена не отзывался эхом в голове Стайлса, как это было обычно. А на попытки как-то настроиться на волну его мыслей отзывалась лишь всё та же одинокая пустота.

 — Мне словно сверлят голову. Тебе не знакомо такое ощущение?  
 — Не-а, — брякнул Гарри, протягивая незнакомцу серебряный блистер с таблетками.

И если бы он смотрел не на выдавливающие таблетку чужие пальцы, а на лицо едва встретившегося ему парня, то заметил бы, как гримаса боли уступает место непониманию и в какой-то мере удивлению.

~

 — Н-нет, терпеть не могу кофе, прости.

Гарри вздохнул и лишь поджал губы в жалостливой улыбке, когда официантка, понимающе кивнув на отказ Луи от  _божественного,_ по мнению Стайлса, напитка, упорхнула куда-то за бамбуковую ширмочку.

Это был первый раз, когда его свидание шло абсолютно не так, как он привык.

Во-первых, Луи отказывался от всех блюд, которые Гарри ему предлагал, во-вторых, вовсе предпочёл чай _непревзойдённому_ кофе, а в-третьих — Гарри в буквальном смысле слова и не представлял, что творится в его голове. Потому что просто не мог пробраться в неё, каждый раз будто натыкаясь на какой-то странный блок.

Выражение «ветер в голове» грозило принять в его понимании абсолютно реалистичный оттенок, пока он не связал это с тем, как морщится Луи — словно от боли, — когда Стайлс в очередной раз пытается уловить ход его мыслей.

Никакого ветра там, конечно же, и нет, рассудил Гарри, когда Луи, закрывая низ лица и покрасневший нос уже от настоящего октябрьского ветра гранатово-синим шарфом с эмблемой футбольного клуба Барселоны, прижался плечом к его плечу уж как-то особенно плотно, а потом на какую-то несчастную долю секунды коснулся своим мизинцем его.

Тогда и говорить о ветре было нечего, ибо мысли Гарри в тот момент просто смешало, сбило в один комок и унесло куда-то необычайным по своей силе _ураганом._

~

И в то время как со всеми, чьи мысли он мог читать и чьи желания — улавливать, было очень легко и просто, налаживание отношений с Луи стоило не одной сотни убитых нервных клеток.

И Гарри, честно говоря, не жалел ни об одной из них.

Особенно когда в первый их вечер у него дома, отлучившись в ванную всего на пятнадцать минут, обнаружил Луи по истечении этого короткого срока уже посапывающим на своём диване. С открытой бутылкой купленного по дороге вина на уровне свисающей с подлокотника руки. А из кармана ставших заменой джинсам спортивных штанов «Адидас» вовсе скромно выглядывал уголок красных «Мальборо», и Гарри, не переносящего запаха табака, это почему-то заставило улыбнуться.

Просто Луи действительно не был идеальным. Не был одним из тех, кого было легко прочесть, подстроить под себя, не был тем, время пробуждения которого Гарри мог предугадать с точностью до минуты — Луи просто был _другим._  И, пожалуй, Гарри ошибся: поэтому Луи и был идеален.

И ссоры, редкие, но бурные, ярко отпечатывающиеся в памяти, сглаживались несмелой лаской после на узкой, едва подходящей для двух людей полутораспальной постели. Гарри каялся, что не раз уже успел подумать о том, как бы всё же было здорово иметь того, в чьей голове можешь приютиться с первой секунды знакомства — но потом ютился в объятиях Томлинсона и, даже не имея возможности на самом деле понять, о чём он думает, просто-напросто _чувствовал,_ что и без подобного поселился в этой буйной, неизвестно о чём думающей голове надолго. Если даже не навсегда.

Просто Гарри наконец-то _это почувствовал._ Всем сердцем и всем своим существом: родство в непохожести.

 — Ты ведь мой чёртов соулмейт, — он хватал Луи за запястья и хмурился, едва сдерживая улыбку, и Луи шутливо бил его кулаком в грудь, заявляя, что в подобные глупости он не верит.

~

И если даже у Гарри, после долгих уговоров с итоговой аргументацией «а у меня огромная двуспальная постель!» согласившегося переехать к Луи, и была аллергия на кошачью шерсть (что, в общем-то, было поправимо не самыми дорогими медицинскими препаратами), то окончательно, пусть и неохотно, поверившему в теорию родственных душ Томлинсону, так же лишённому способности читать его мысли, об этом знать было совсем не обязательно.

Идеальных ведь действительно не бывает. Есть просто предназначенные друг другу судьбой. Абсолютно разные. Но родные.

И такие, чёрт возьми, _любимые._


End file.
